User talk:KILLER5591
Archived Drake S-Class Promotion Trail. We can do that next week. Also want to fight Eve with Vance next week too?[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 23:03, September 23, 2015 (UTC) I'll let you know when Eve is rp ready. Also, Drake's nickname is God of War. Changing his body into a weapon like version fits to me, you agree?[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 23:15, September 23, 2015 (UTC) I deleted your section about Vance appearing at the meeting. It should only be guild masters there, no other guild members. But one of the masters asked what information Shojiro has come across. I am assuming he will respond by giving us the location of the experimentation site and how there are rumors about them making second generation dragon slayers. But again, it is your character, so please respond as you see fit.Lady Komainu (talk) 04:30, September 24, 2015 (UTC) Awesome epic rp. A full blown battle between Shojiro and Nikolai. I was thinking the Magic Council wants to consider Shojiro for rank 1. But Sojiro wants to battle and defeat all those considered at God Serena's level. And as Nikolai is in that level. He wants to battle him. Now I will say let's tie it equal that way it's fair.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 15:11, September 24, 2015 (UTC) Ok now remember I want them to tie or basically knock them out. Also I want all S-Class members of Pantheon to see the fight. This doesn't mean their equal, it just mean their close enough to not really defeat each other. Also, we can start it, but I'm still looking for another Magic for Nikolai.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 19:09, September 24, 2015 (UTC) Any ideas, aside from Light or Heavenly Body Magic.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 19:21, September 24, 2015 (UTC) I'll look around. But, I have a question Vector Magic. Are you going to use it like Accelator from A Certain Magical Index?[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 19:43, September 24, 2015 (UTC) Than I happy using Creator's Eye, Telekinesis, and Destruction Magic. Want me to start it you? I cause I figured you would go around writing that Shojiro defeat all the current level rank 1 Saint mages. And Nikolai is the last. The festival is the fight. It's the battle, it's a Mage battle festival.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 20:13, September 24, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, but the battle is only for show. It's to entertain the people of the town. While, they eat at restaurants and shop at the town's shops. But, as Shojiro feels he cannot accept the top Wizard Saint until he defeats all those he knows are also at that level. But he can't fight Nikolai until he agrees to really fight him. All the past fights the other mages got the same invite. And challenged Shojiro.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 20:25, September 24, 2015 (UTC) Simple. I'll write the Magic Council sent all the possible candidates to the Aconite Town. But even they feared fighting either of Shojiro or Nikolai so they didn't come. Also, Nikolai will Convince Shojiro as he doesn't want the position even less than Shojiro and surely not by default. So he convinces him to a real fight also the loser will pay for the Town's Next Years Festivals. Of course as they are going to tie, that's a moot point, but at the time of the rp.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 20:38, September 24, 2015 (UTC) There will be 9 dragon slayers.Lady Komainu (talk) 22:01, September 24, 2015 (UTC) So just so we are clear, only the guilds in the alliance are taking on the dragon slayers and dark guild masters. If you really want to be part of this RP, you could write the chapter where Aldrich Inari and Ura Fulgar take out the guards that are guarding the research facility. You can have Shojiro convince them to just make a three man team, with Shojiro, Aldrich, and Ura, to take out the grunt soliders. You can also make it where you take out the grunt soliders, but there are reminant members of Shattered Dusk guarding the facility. As long as its not Beezlebub or Hyuga, you can ask permission to use any of the other characters. That way you can give Shojiro a chance to shine, as well as give Aldrich and Ura their chance to show off their power too. I can help you write the chapter, since Aldrich is my character. What do you think?Lady Komainu (talk) 19:30, September 25, 2015 (UTC) I understand. Well in the story, you three could easily knock out the grunt soliders, but then see that Raikou Hikari and Satoru Akuma are there guarding it as well. They are Shattered Dusk's S Class mages. I could ask permission from their creators if you would like to fight them in the story. I can also get Osias Eckhart to fight too, the creator would just have to rewrite his fight with him so that he doesnt kill Osias in the end. But would you want to write the battle with the guards with me? That way Shojiro, Aldrich, and Ura can show off their skills? Lady Komainu (talk) 19:54, September 25, 2015 (UTC) I am pretty busy today, but I can start it tomorrow afternoon once I am done with work. I will let you know when it is up though! Lady Komainu (talk) 20:02, September 25, 2015 (UTC) Hey bud I just wanted to pass on a message from me and Lady Komainu Hey, so I don't know if I've been clear before, but I wanted to explain to you my thoughts on how the rest of the RP should go. I appreciate that you asked to have shojiro participate, but I wanted to remind you that he is a minor character in the story. He was only meant to be an informant at the alliance meeting. Like I said, you can have him participate in the guard chapter with Aldrich and ura, but I ask that you cooperate and be considerate. I know shojiro is strong, but please don't act op and wipe out the forces with just one attack. The s class mages are strong too; so I hope you choose to work with Aldrich and ura rather than take them on by yourself. Our characters will be acting as a team. I hope you understand --Zero "Crow" Isdeth (talk) 21:09, September 25, 2015 (UTC) Your turn. Btw do you care if I use a healing spell on the characters?[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 20:10, September 26, 2015 (UTC) So I started the chapter for our fight with the guards and 2 s class mages of shattered dusk. You can still wait until Monday to write, but I just wanted to let you know that it's called Astute Tactics. I wrote in the second part that your character just walked up to meet Aldrich and Ura. So you are free to write what you want. Then I will write for Aldrich, and User:Zero "Crow" Isdeth will write for Ura. If you have any ideas for how you want the battle to go, let us know! I'm excited!Lady Komainu (talk) 04:57, September 27, 2015 (UTC) I think it would be great to have Shojiro speak some words of encouragement, just write that he says it over the communication lacrimas. You can have him do it after i have aldrich and ura explain their plan to you. That way you can say that youre present, give an inspiring speech, and then Samarra will give the go ahead to attack. And I think giving Samarra a gift would be lovely! I think she will try to refuse at first, but ultimately accept it. Plus it will give our two character some dynamic to their relationship and maybe alude to how they met and became friends?Lady Komainu (talk) 23:02, September 28, 2015 (UTC) Nothing much. I just used wikipedia to find the meaning and use Google translate to translate to to kanji. As for the Japanese meaning, I just made that up. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 20:53, September 29, 2015 (UTC) Well, this can easily be solved by asking on their talk page. That's what you should always do, since most of the time comments on pages don't get seen. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 18:51, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Could you... Get onto chat? It'll be easier to explain there. Bismarck-Chan (talk) 19:08, September 30, 2015 (UTC) The rp with Lady Komainu, since we have to make. Want to make it, as Nikolai won't be in the rp much. Gives me time to add his spells.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 20:14, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Ok, thanks for that. Btw After all these rps. I having a rp event. With Lord Olivia being the target.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 20:27, September 30, 2015 (UTC) I wasn't clear, I meant for you to start the article. But's I'll start it later I'm at work.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 20:34, September 30, 2015 (UTC) There is a question. How much in the rp did you hold back?[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 20:36, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Hmm, it's hard to explain. Let me say it like this if both were complete. Like did you hold back using his Magic Power and strongest powers. Like did you have to hold back better responses to not seem to easier overpower Nikolai?[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 20:44, September 30, 2015 (UTC) But one thing I don't understand. Why does he need to use his second origin to have Magic Power in Nikolai. I thought Magic Power Level wise they are more or less equal. Like I never used his second origin.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 20:53, September 30, 2015 (UTC) I understand. I do have a question. Since the members of the Pantheons are non counterparts. Do you think that they have stronger relations with other non-counterparts as they are like anomalies of the flow of life. They were never meant to be born. As so the opposite world the appeared in doesn't reflect this in counterparts.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 21:05, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Gotcha. But Nikolai is very unique. Having the Creator's Eye, he sees many things. In fact he discovered the exception to the counterparts rule.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 21:26, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Possible RP? Yooo Killer. I was wondering, perhaps a potential RP between Shōjirō Kusaka and Nolan Houdini could happen? I dunno how or why, but I feel like the prospect would be fun :P Although, we have to be careful not to cause a country to blow up from our Wizard Saint-ness...[[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 22:15, September 30, 2015 (UTC) I'd assume so. Also, here's the thing. The Territory magic language is made up for all I know. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 13:10, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Experiments of Discord and your turn.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 17:27, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, it's probably spatial manipulation. Also, I'm not sure about that, but honestly, cuz of that capability, I wouldn't do it. But hey, Hiro is Hiro. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 20:21, October 1, 2015 (UTC) I really wanted to match swordsmanship, really. :P [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 22:07, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Hey, so I didn't quite get you. Is the issue "bolding" the text? You said pronunciation and then bold text. What has pronunciation to do with bolded text? The Death God (Man behind the Mask|Contact him!) 04:13, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Perhaps a possible matchup could have occurred at a tournament of some sort? It was a large enough scale for them to not notice one another until the finals or something? [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 12:00, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Hey! Just wanted to say congrats on getting the featured article! That's so awesome to see that all your hard work on Shojiro was noticed!Lady Komainu (talk) 06:48, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Do you mean, write it on his page or just tell you on your talk page?[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 22:06, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Ok I'll try to make it, but fair warning finding specific spells under the Yakuma Language will be difficult. So I might only make the base descriptions of how it works. Using Minerva as a base and you can add more as you see fit.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 22:15, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Territory (絶対領土（テリトリー）, Teritorī lit. Absolute Territory): Territory is a Caster-Type Magic that involves the manipulation of space—basically any spatial region within the user's line of sight; it is also known as Yakuma's Magic of the Eighteen Gods of War. When using Territory, the user is able to conjure a kind of wave-like matter that allows the user to manipulate the space around any object or substance of her choice, allowing for great versatility; with Territory, the user is capable of manipulating space as means of defense or offense and they can also teleport people and objects of their choice. This Magic also grants the user the ability to switch places with other people whom are in close proximity. It can also be used offensively: the waves can harm a human target heavily, being directly sent at target like lead or surrounding the target and causing several attacks at once. The user can also change the properties of a space such as producing heat underwater, or creating explosions. The waves are placed under their control, with the user being able to manipulate it to their every whim, making it float in the air in wide arcs. Through its use, the user is capable of carrying out a variety of Magic attacks. The waves are shown to possess explosive properties, with a relatively small amount of it being capable of producing fierce explosions; in addition, larger amounts of it can be shaped into objects of various sizes, again usable for offense. Here ya go. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 19:57, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Last War Chapter Hello! So it looks like people are beginning to wrap up their chapters on the fight with the dragon slayers, so I was hoping to collab on the final chapter together! My plan for it is to have Samarra find her sister---escort test subjects outside compound---see Crowley, the old dark guild master, standing outside---alliance masters blast him away with combo attack---rune knights show up to take away bad guys and take test subject to Shojiro's family hospital---then some playful banter between the guild masters, maybe joke about a gmg together and end story. Any other ideas of how it should go? I will post the page as "Solace Deliverance", so feel free to go edit it as you see fit.Lady Komainu (talk) 01:23, October 15, 2015 (UTC) Two things one. I would like Vance and Drake to appear in the rp Trial of God: Introduction the Beginning in a none battle manner and later Shōjirō will appear in the rp event if you don't mind. Also, would you like for Vance, Drake, or Shōjirō to become the next master of the guild. Or do you think Lord Olivia or Carlito would be better?[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 21:27, October 15, 2015 (UTC) It's just a question. Btw, in the rp I linked in my last message. I want Vance to go into the magic lab to see why it's opened. And Drake comes back and sees Vance in there and they battle for a bit. I want him to think Vance set him free. Drake world be a bit guilt ridden as it was his and Carlito's fault Sasha died.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 22:12, October 15, 2015 (UTC) Well, I'll just say it. Sasha was killed by a dark Mage and when Drake and Carlito finally got there Drake killed the Mage. Also, if you want you can have Vance and Drake do their quick fight in the linked rp. I will control Selina to stop the fight, to say that it was another person that set Lord Olivia free.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 22:32, October 15, 2015 (UTC) Yes that one for Vance and Drake. Shōjirō is going to be in the rp event with the rest of the Toveri group.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 22:46, October 15, 2015 (UTC) Trial of God is the intro to the rp event. This event is after the current Toveri event.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 23:02, October 15, 2015 (UTC) So Shōjirō will appear much latter in the Trial of God rp, because he wanted to come the festival in the town. But he will appear in later rps.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 23:05, October 15, 2015 (UTC) Vance and Drake can appear in the Trial of God now. Just start your own section and I'll going in with Selina the weakest S-Class.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 20:20, October 16, 2015 (UTC) Vance goes into the open forbidden lab to see why it's open. Drake comes back not long after and sees him in there. He assumes he set Lord Olivia free. Drake considers this a betrayal of the heightest level. So he fights him out of anger and guilt for like I said while someone else killed Sasha. They were late Drake and Carlito.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 21:02, October 16, 2015 (UTC) Ok your turn. And just as comical affect. Let him be surprised by the unnamed amount money Nikolai leaves Shōjirō if he dies. Like let him say that Nikolai's family might really be more wealthy than the Kusaka family or something. It doesn't have to be exactly true for latter. Just as a comical anime shock. And I started writing the past of what happened. Trial of God: The Darkest Tears. I'll let you know when to post in that one. Btw Nikolai wasn't at the guild he sent those two back. He wants to handle this alone. Also, I think it would make sense for Shōjirō to make the request of the Toveri to help Nikolai. After all they are friends.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 00:31, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Honestly, because anyone that Nikolai doesn't hate is on good terms with him in his mind. Plus he likes to share the wealth. Also, I might a bit of a rivalry between him and Shōjirō whom is the better Mage or richer. Nikolai is very competitive.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 20:36, October 21, 2015 (UTC) But still your turn in the Intro Trial rp. Pretty much the response to what Pietro gave him.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 21:29, October 21, 2015 (UTC) No rush.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 21:34, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Lord Olivia's son. What should his name be? I followed a Russian theme like with Laxus' Family.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 22:08, October 21, 2015 (UTC) I actually don't know how to- or I forgot how to lol. However, you can ask Aru about it, I've already asked him, I'm just waiting for him to reply. If not, you can ask Alphy, maybe he can help. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 16:04, October 23, 2015 (UTC) Aru said just message him. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 03:33, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Well, I'll need to see the images first before I can attempt to do anything. -- [[User:Arukana|'Libratum Angelum']] (Embrace Light) 18:51, November 2, 2015 (UTC) Hey First off, I am making the villain in the Trial of God events. It's this man Kladenets and he is the very definition of a dark guild. Also about the Kusaka Clan. Not my place, but you might want to remove from the wealthiest family in Flore. To one of the wealthiest with the rumor is one of the few family that might be the richest in the kingdom. I am doing the same with the Ichor Family. It's a 1000 year old family and Nikolai's net was 10 billion jewels before he was the head of the family. His family is like the Fairy Tail equal to the Celestial Dragons of One Piece. If you want our families could be like a remake of them. Just not as rich snobs.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 02:18, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, sure. Just let 'em have mastery over Aura Synthesis, follow the guidelines, drink the kool-aid, and join our cult in the dark side of the rainbow. Have fun. Highestbounty123 (talk) 05:45, November 4, 2015 (UTC) I hope you don't mind I making Kladenets stronger than Shōjirō or Nikolai.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 02:06, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Hey, I am making the White Arts. Basically life spells that counter or are the opposite to Black Arts.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 22:40, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, writing all the info on Microsoft first. Than adding it. The White Arts are like spells that can repair the damage done by Black Arts. But that's is just as it restores what's natural lifeforce. But no white art can reverse death.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 23:10, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Tropes Glad you asked tbh. Well firstly, I analyze Damon as a whole, I made him up so of course I know him more than anyone. Then I go to TV Tropes to check over some named tropes. Whichever applies to him, I add up, so yeah. They are related to feats, personality and such as you witnessed. If that didn't clear your doubt still, you can tell me :D [[User:DamonDraco|'Death's Surgeon死デスの公衆衛生局 ']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Going To End Your Life']]) 04:35, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Oh wow, you don't know how good it is to read this! You're welcome and I'm glad I could be of help. If you have anything else, you can just call me! Again, thanks! :D [[User:DamonDraco|'Death's Surgeon死デスの公衆衛生局 ']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Going To End Your Life']]) 22:28, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Yo Kira! Did you check up the Blog about the match-ups? If not, I hope you check it out :P and good luck! [[User:DamonDraco|'Death's Surgeon死デスの公衆衛生局 ']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Going To End Your Life']]) 23:39, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Gotcha, and the same to thee! [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 23:27, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Here ya go. Made this for ya. Hope it helps. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 00:05, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Ehhhhh.... what the hell. I liked Vance's page and decided to help out is all. This is but a mere trifle for me :P Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 19:46, November 18, 2015 (UTC) God I am making a god called. Supreme Spell, God of Mischief. What powers should it have? Yes Perchance approve it, its the Magic Lord Olivia is looking for the god has its own name. So its in the rp event, also moving sorry that is why I haven't been on in the last few days. Also get this, my IP address on my phone is blocked for wikia. And I didn't do anything plus its weird normally they block account and IP. But still didn't do anything. I told wikia and perchan.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 20:15, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Sorry kind of hard to hide my tablet at work typed too fast. Its a Lacrima with a Trickster God inside. Supreme Spell is just the name of the magic itself. The god will have its own name. Tricksters are immortal demigod like creatures. The spirit of one is inside a Lacrima that belongs to the Ichor Family. Lord O, is looking for it to revive Sasha how to be revealed latter. As for my mobile its ok it will be fixed soon I think.20:51, November 18, 2015 (UTC)[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) Yeah, that title works :D [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 23:26, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Ah I see, no worries! Thanks for saying it up! [[User:DamonDraco|'Death's Surgeon死デスの公衆衛生局 ']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Going To End Your Life']]) 02:10, November 19, 2015 (UTC) There, added! Thanks for writing it up. [[User:DamonDraco|'Death's Surgeon死デスの公衆衛生局 ']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Going To End Your Life']]) 03:15, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Oh as I told you in chat, sure I'll give you more days to work and try to finish it! You don't need to justify it, dude, but yeah I hope you'll feel better. Your guys' situation is understandable! [[User:DamonDraco|'Death's Surgeon死デスの公衆衛生局 ']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Going To End Your Life']]) 01:00, November 25, 2015 (UTC) How you feel about this magic? Embodiment of the Living Connection. It's magic so old, it basically predates all but the One Magic itself, (according to rumor). The caster rips their soul from their body. And infuses it to the Ethernano of the surround area. It grants the caster, to preform virtually any kind of magic. It's like Makarov's opinion of magic. That it's the embodiment of Nature's spirit (Ethernano) and the spirit of the caster (Their Container in their body, that fuses their lifeforce with Ethernano). But this Magic, makes one into a "Force of Magic". Despite its power, it can't allow for any Slayer Magic, only possible exception is if the caster was around a Slayer.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 00:13, December 30, 2015 (UTC) They are at the meeting already. You can jump in at anytime. But this rp isn't a battle one. This rp is what will be decided on to help Nikolai or not to.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 20:19, January 26, 2016 (UTC) Sure it's no problem.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 01:56, January 27, 2016 (UTC) Question, would you like Vance and Carlito to fight? Not connected to the Trial of God rps.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 22:35, January 28, 2016 (UTC) Research. To understand how Dragon Slayer's Magic work.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 23:02, January 28, 2016 (UTC) Hey I have been sorry for not been on lately. Moving isn't easy. Anyway soon I'll start finishing Kladenets, Lord O and the trial rp.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 00:01, December 1, 2015 (UTC) I said in a comment that I'd give you guys more time, and this is me being very generous. Well, just do well with this time I'm giving you guys. [[User:DamonDraco|'Death's Surgeon死デスの公衆衛生局 ']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Going To End Your Life']]) 00:17, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 23:43, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Kladenets would like to have a Lab Rat, like Kabuto was to Orchimaru. But I need help making the unique magic Supreme Spell: God of Mischief. It contains the spirit of a god.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 16:31, December 25, 2015 (UTC) I was wondering something. Are Kladenets and Shojiro going to fight? Also let me say this, even if Kladenets, Nikolai, Shojiro, each have magic power in the Spriggan 12 level. But Kladenets was trained to control his by August the Mage King. Infact he his evil was second only to fully awakened Zeref.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 22:13, December 26, 2015 (UTC) I agree. But you have to understand, Nikolai might have only three types of magic with one specific spell that is separate like the Fairy Spells. But he has knowledge that is very high and has a magic that can do more than three times what the Arc of Embodiment can do. Shojiro knows many more types, but each are specific Infact he is like a young August at his level. As for Kladenets he is different. Let me say this I am getting a feeling these Mages will be like the Sannin from Naruto.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 21:16, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Still limited. End of the Year sales keep me busy even at home.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 00:43, December 30, 2015 (UTC) I'll let you know. Btw, this magic once cast, cannot be undone. It's too overwhelming, the caster become strong, but cannot return to their body. And they are tied to the location of where it happened.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 01:31, December 30, 2015 (UTC) I'm back somewhat.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 21:43, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Honestly, I'd go ask Aha. He's the one who owns it, sorry! Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 22:41, January 26, 2016 (UTC) Ehh. Just my opinion, wouldn't it be better to have Shojiro figure this out, via his own connections. After all Shojiro isn't in the alliance. I don't want it to be tacky, like how everything fits neatly. Event like this are messy and chaotic. What you think?[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 22:45, January 27, 2016 (UTC) You would have to inform every member in the Alliance as I can't both recommend him and vote against him. And it's up to chance if the other members vote against it.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 22:56, January 27, 2016 (UTC) Also Nikolai has had many Anti-Ethernano Tumors inside of himself over his life. Because of over use of the Creator's Eye. So he used the eye to remove them, so he became the only doctor in Ishgar that can cure it, but very few know about this.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 23:22, January 27, 2016 (UTC) The last trial has begun.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 18:03, February 17, 2016 (UTC) Just letting you know, I might be dissolving the guild.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 01:22, March 22, 2016 (UTC) Well BDS had his character leave the guild, plus I feel unwelcome in the alliance. Rather start a new guild with some of the newer ideas I am making. But I'm not sure yet, I'll let you know. Btw do you like this idea? Common Theory of Magic?[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 22:01, March 23, 2016 (UTC) Would we have to make new characters your message was a bit hard to understand.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 22:29, March 23, 2016 (UTC) Sure, go ahead, but I'd tone it down a little bit. I've got no problem with any of that, but as an ancient DS that could result in him being a bit overpowered. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 22:49, March 23, 2016 (UTC) I actually wouldn't compare both of them. After all, I haven't even revealed Vinny's actual DS magic yet :P Also, I'm not good with images- but Ashy or Aru are. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 22:57, March 23, 2016 (UTC) I'll help, but if it's ok with you I don't want to make any new characters. Let me finish the ones I have first please?[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 23:47, March 23, 2016 (UTC) New Country Making a new country the Kingdom of Aeon. It has a guard like the Spriggan Twelve called the Elemental Nine. As Elemental can mean manifestation of supernatural power or force by occult means. Want to make one of the nine, cause I'm not or don't want to really. As if I made all the characters it would be kind of unfair not to share it. Each of the Nine are as strong as a Spriggan.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 23:31, April 5, 2016 (UTC)